A New Mission
by Watt927
Summary: Pegasus throws a new tournament, but when DOOM appears, it becomes a lot more than just a game.. Chapter 12 Up! Yugi's duel ends, Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A New Mission**

Author's Note

I will try to get up new chapters every few days. The more reviews I get, the more chapters there will be. Enjoy the story!

Major Characters:

**Adam **

The main character of the story. A brave, courageous person, he will try to help save his friends without a thought to his own safety. Runs a Chaos deck.

**Nick **

Adam's best friend. A duelist known well around the world, he runs a deck that only he and his friends know.

**David **

Enjoys using Fiends in a duel. No-one knows what lengths he will go to to defeat Adam....

**Danny**

Adam's rival, they always compete to see who is the best. Uses a Beatdown deck, but sometimes makes a new deck to surprise his opponent.

**Yugi Moto**

Former Pharaoh and King of Games, he is determined to defeat DOOM. Focuses on Dark Magician related cards.

**Seto Kaiba**

The second greatest duelist in the world and CEO of KaibaCorp. Loves using Dragons.

**Joey Wheeler**

Yugi's best friend, will do anything for him. Focuses on using cards of chance.

**Rafeal**

A Soldier of DOOM, is unrelentless in his battle to capture the souls of everyone he faces. Uses a Guardian deck.

**Varon**

A Soldier of DOOM, takes control of a duel with the first card he plays. Uses an Armor deck.

**Dartz**

The leader of DOOM, commands all the soldiers to do his bidding.

One day, Adam and his friend, Nick were dueling in a park. The score so far was:

Adam: 2600

Nick: 3850

"Now! I sacrifice all three of my monsters for Gilford the Lightning!" Nick shouted. "His special ability destroys all of your monsters! Now Gilford, attack his life points directly!" But before his mighty attack had connected, the Duel Disks had shut off. "Hey!" Nick shouted. "What happened?" An image of Pegasus had appeared from the holo-projector.

"Greetings all duelists!" Pegasus said. "Everyone who is receiving this message is invited to my new tournament, being held at Duelist Kingdom! Take your best cards with you. All the details for this tournament will be explained shortly. Thank you, and good luck!"

Adam asked "Nick, David, Danny, are you going to the tournament? We all should go together." They all reply that they will enter.

Somewhere far away, the Soldiers of DOOM get this message from Pegasus and are preparing to enter and steal everyone's soul.....

Next Chapter:

Adam and his friends get ready for the tournament, but are surprised by someone who wants to duel Nick, and won't take no for an answer! This duelist has a connection with the past... and everyone will be shocked at who it is.

Cards Played:

Gilford the Lightning

Thunder/Light

2800/1400

You can tribute 3 monsters instead of 2 to summon this monster. If you tribute 3 monsters, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Please review, that makes me happy :)


	2. Duel With a Legend, Part 1

First, thank you MatrixFighter3, for my first review. Now, here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I do not own any cards used that are not my own creations.

Last time, on A New Mission:

"Greetings all duelists!" Pegasus said. "Everyone who is receiving this message is invited to my new tournament, being held at Duelist Kingdom! Take your best cards with you. All the details for this tournament will be explained shortly. Thank you, and good luck!"

Adam asked "Nick, David, Danny, are you going to the tournament? We all should go together." They all reply that they will enter.

Somewhere far away, the Soldiers of DOOM get this message from Pegasus and are preparing to enter and steal everyone's soul.....

Adam, Nick, David, and Danny decide to go home to prepare for the new tournament. While Nick was heading home, a cloaked figure jumped out in front of him in front of his house.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted. "All right," replied Nick, as he shoved his deck into his Duel Disk, while the cloaked figure did the same. "By the way, who are you?" Nick asked. "You will find that out soon" the figure replied.

"It's time to duel!" they both shouted.

Nick: 8000

Cloaked Figure: 8000

"Since you challenged me, I will go first" Nick said. "It makes no difference, the result will be the same no matter what" his opponent yelled.

"I draw! To start things off, I summon my Don Zaloog to the field in attack mode! (1400/1500) Now, to end, I play 2 cards face down. That's it for me!"

"I draw." His opponent began laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Nick yelled. "This!" His opponent thrust a Magic Card into the air and shoved it into his Duel Disk. "I play the Orichalcos Seal! This Magic Card gives all of my monsters great power, and only one of us will make it out of here alive! The defeated duelist will lose their soul to my master so his task shall progress..."

"You are insane!" Nick yelled. "No, I assure you I am of great mental health." His opponent yelled. "Now, I summon to the field my Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! (1900/2200) As you can see, his attack strength is boosted by my Orichalcos Seal by 500 points. Now, Alpha, attack his Don Zaloog now!"

The giant rock leapt at Don Zaloog, slicing him in half with his sword.

Nick: 7500

Cloaked Figure: 8000

"Now, I play 1 card face down. That is the end of my turn."

"I draw, and summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode! (2300/0) He is strong enough to take down your Alpha, even with it's power bonus! Goblin Attack Force, attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior now!"

"That has triggered my face down card! Spiritualistic Medium!" "What is that?" Nick asked. "This card allows me to discard any number of cards from my hand to increase a monster on my side of the field's Attack Points to increase by 500 for each card I discard, and I am discarding 1 card!"

A hand appeared and took the cloaked figure's card to his Graveyard. "Now, Alpha, counter-attack!"

Once again, Alpha took out his sword and sliced through another one of Nick's monsters.

Nick: 7400

Cloaked Figure: 8000

"Damn your Orichalcos Seal... I end my turn." Nick spat.

"I draw, and now sacrifice my Alpha the Magnet Warrior to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" (2000/1700) The mark of the Orichalcos Seal appeared on her forehead, and her attack points increased. (2500/2200) "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points directly!"

Nick screamed as he was thrown back into the barrier of Orichalcos, landing harshly on the ground.

Nick: 4900

Cloaked Figure: 8000

"You see! I told you that I am untouchable with my Orichalcos Seal and my master's assistance with my deck!"

"Enough of your hiding! I demand that you take off your cloak right now, so I can see who it is that I am dueling!"

The cloaked figure laughed, and took of his cloak. Nick gasped.

The face looking back at him was Yugi Moto.

Cards Played:

Don Zaloog

Warrior/Dark

1400/1500

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can slect and activate one of the following effects:

Randomly discard one card from your opponent's hand.

Discard the top 2 cards from your opponent's deck.

Orichalcos Seal

Field Magic Card

All of your monsters get a bonus of 500 Attack and 500 Defense Points and become Dark Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by a non-Orichalcos effect.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Rock/Earth

1400/1700

Goblin Attack Force

Warrior/Earth

2300/0

When this card attacks, it is switched into defense mode. The position of the monster cannot be changed for 2 of your turns.

Spiritualistic Medium

Quick-Play Magic Card

Discard any number of cards from your hand. Select one monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains 500 Attack points for each card discarded.

Dark Magician Girl

Spellcaster/Dark

2000/1700

This card gains 300 Attack points for every "Dark Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both Graveyards.

Next Chapter:

The duel between Nick and Yugi commences, and Nick finds out what the purpose is of Yugi's master is.... and it is far more dangerous than anyone ever could have expected.

Again, please read and review, that will make me happier :)


	3. Duel With a Legend, Part 2

Lucky you, 2 chapters in one day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did... well, it would be very different.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

Nick: 4900

Cloaked Figure: 8000

"You see! I told you that I am untouchable with my Orichalcos Seal and my master's assistance with my deck!"

"Enough of your hiding! I demand that you take off your cloak right now, so I can see who it is that I am dueling!"

The cloaked figure laughed, and took of his cloak. Nick gasped.

The face looking back at him was Yugi Moto.

"But... but how? Yugi wouldn't join DOOM! There's just no way!"

"Believe it!" Yugi said. "And now, let's finish this duel so your soul can be delivered to my master!"

Nick drew. "I activate Fissure, destroying your Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl fell into a pit in the ground, never to be seen again. "Now, I summon my Blade Knight in Attack Mode! (1600/1000) Blade Knight, attack Yugi directly! The warrior jumped at Yugi, slashing him with his sword and decreasing his life points.

Nick: 4900

Yugi: 6400

"Now, I end my turn!"

Yugi drew. "I summon Servant of Orichalcos in Attack Mode! (500/500)

"What will that do?" Nick asked. "It only has 500 Attack points!"

"My monster's Special ability increases it's attack by 400 for each monster in the Graveyard! And I count 4 monsters, so it's Attack is now 2100! (2100/500) Servant of Orichalcos, attack Blade Knight now!

"You just had to attack, didn't you? I reveal Graveyard Removal! By paying 1000 Life Points, all cards in my Graveyard are removed from the game for this turn! (Servant of Orichalcos: 500/0) Blade Knight, counter-attack!"

Nick: 3900

Yugi: 5300

"I will play 2 cards face down to end my turn" Yugi said.

Nick drew. "I summon my Command Knight in attack mode! His special ability increases both of my monsters by 400 Attack Points! (Blade Knight: 2000/1000) (Command Knight: 1600/1900) Command Knight, attack Yugi directly!

Nick: 3900

Yugi: 3700

Now, Blade Knight, attack him as well!"

"I reveal my face down card, Destruction Blast! This card can only be used when you attack more than once in your Battle Phase. It negates your attack, and destroys all your monsters on the field!

"No!" Nick shouted, as his Blade Knight and Command Knight exploded into dust. "I end my turn! Go ahead, Yugi!"

"I draw! I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 cards! Also, with my Pot of Greed, I drew Watapon, which lets me Special Summon it to the field! (700/800) Now, I sacrifice my Watapon to summon my Unclear Magician! (?/?)

"What does that do?" Nick asked.

"This is one of my very special cards, given to me by my master! I can place all my Magician cards in my graveyard face down, and you select one. The stats of that monster become the stats of my Unclear Magician, so guess away!

Nick selected a card and shut his eyes in despair. It was Yugi's Dark Magician Girl. (Unclear Magician: 2500/2200)

"Unclear Magician! Attack Nick directly!"

Nick was thrown into the barrier with such force he had gotten a cut on his face, and it was bleeding profusely.

Nick: 1400

Yugi: 3700

"I think with that move, it ends my turn. Go ahead Nick, nothing will be able to save you now!"

"I... draw.." Nick managed to get out.

"YES! Now, I remove my Blade Knight and Don Zaloog from play to summon this monster... my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning! (3000/2500)

"No!" Yugi shouted, as he had nothing that could stop the attack of this monster.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Unclear Magician!

Nick: 1400

Yugi: 3200

"Now, my Soldier's Special ability can be used! Black Luster Soldier, attack Yugi directly!"

Nick: 1400

Yugi: 200

"Now, I end my turn!"

Yugi drew. "I play 1 card face down to end my turn..."

"I draw! This was a nice duel Yugi, and I am sorry it had to end like this. Black Luster Soldier, attack Yugi to win the duel!"

At the last second Yugi flipped up his face down card. It was a picture of an Angel with a bow in it's hand. "This card is the one thing that can save me! Go, Orichalcos Arrow! The angel shot it's arrow at the Orichalcos Seal, destroying it before his attack connected.

Nick: 1400

Yugi: 0

All of a sudden, Yugi gasped and twitched a few times on the ground. He groaned.

"Yugi, what happened?" Nick asked him.

"One... one of the Soldiers of Doom somehow got the Millenium Rod and use it to take control of my mind and make me duel you... I didn't want to, but I had no choice..

Nick said "That's all right Yugi, all that matters is that you are safe. By the way, who had the Millenium Rod last?

Yugi replied "It was Kaiba... we had better go to make sure he is all right."

"All right, let me call my friends, maybe they can help us." Nick took out his cell phone and dialed Adam. "Adam, call up David and Danny, you all need to meet me outside of KaibaCorp, something terrible has happened."

"What? What happened?"

"No time for that now, just have them arrive here as soon as they can, this is extremely important. Bye.."

Yugi asked "What did they say?"

"They will be there as soon as they can, let's go!"

Yugi and Nick headed toward KaibaCorp, little did they know that every move they were making was being watched...

Cards Played:

Fissure

Magic Card

Destroy the monster with the lowest Attack on your opponent's side of the field.

Blade Knight

Warrior/Light

1600/1000

If you have 1 or less cards in your hand, the Attack of this monster is increased by 400 Points. Also, if this card is the only monster on your side of the field, negate the effects of Flip Effect Monsters destroyed by this card as a result of battle.

Command Knight

Warrior/Fire

1200/1900

As long as you have another monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be attacked. Increase the attack of all Warriors on your side of the field by 400 Attack Points.

Pot of Greed

Magic Card

Draw 2 Cards from your deck.

Watapon

Fairy/Light

200/300

If this card is added to your hand outside of the Draw Phase, you can Special Summon it to the field.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning

Warrior/Light

3000/2500

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can slect and activate one of the following effects:

Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

If this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

Orichalcos Arrow

Quick-Play Magic Card

Destroy one "Orichalcos Seal" on either player's side of the field.

Original Cards, Created by Me

Servant of Orichalcos  
Fiend/Dark  
0/0  
This card gains 400 Attack points for every monster in each player's Graveyard.  
  
Graveyard Removal  
Trap Card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Remove all cards in your Graveyard from play until the end of the current turn.

Destruction Blast  
Trap Card

This card can only be activated when your opponent has attacked once, and is going to attack again in the same Battle Phase. Negate the attack and destroy all of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field.

Unclear Magician  
Spellcaster/Dark

This card can only be summoned if you have at least one Spellcaster in your Graveyard. Take all of your Spellcasters in your Graveyard, and place them face down. Your opponent chooses one randomly. The attack and defense of the selected monster are the attack and defense of this monster. After the selection is made, all of the monsters taken from the Graveyard are placed back in the Graveyard.

So, how is the story going? Please review and tell me!

Next Chapter

Yugi, Adam, and his friends arrive at Kaibacorp, but Kaiba isn't there.... though someone else is, and he is waiting for them.....


	4. Betrayal to DOOM, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

Thank you again, MatrixFighter3, for another nice review. Also, a special thanks to David, Danny, and Nick, for allowing me to put them in my story. Hope you enjoy it, you three!

Last Time, on A New Mission:

Nick: 1400

Yugi: 0

All of a sudden, Yugi gasped and twitched a few times on the ground. He groaned.

"Yugi, what happened?" Nick asked him.

"One... one of the Soldiers of Doom somehow got the Millenium Rod and use it to take control of my mind and make me duel you... I didn't want to, but I had no choice..Nick said "That's all right Yugi, all that matters is that you are safe. By the way, who had the Millenium Rod last?

Yugi replied "It was Kaiba... we had better go to make sure he is all right."

"All right, let me call my friends, maybe they can help us." Nick took out his cell phone and dialed Adam. "Adam, call up David and Danny, you all need to meet me outside of KaibaCorp, something terrible has happened."

"They will be there as soon as they can, let's go!"

Yugi and Nick headed toward KaibaCorp, little did they know that every move they were making was being watched...

Yugi and Nick ran to the entrance of KaibaCorp. Adam and Danny were already there waiting for them.

"Nick, what happened? David wasn't there answering his phone, but I got a hold of Danny and we got here as fast as we could. So, why are we all here?" Adam asked.

"I will answer that." said Yugi. "The Soldiers of DOOM got the Millenium Rod and used it to force me to duel Nick to the death, but I used a card that destroyed the Orichalcos Seal. Because Kaiba last had the Millenium Rod, I thought we all should go here to make sure he is all right."

"All right, let's go!" Adam shouted.

They went inside, and it was totally deserted. "I guess we know who was here earlier..." Yugi stated.

They went on the elevator and went to the 23rd floor, where Kaiba's office was located. When the elevator landed, they saw someone in Kaiba's chair. "Kaiba! Thank God you are all right!" Yugi said.

The chair spun around..... and David was sitting in the chair with the sign of the Orichalcos Seal on his forehead. "My God.... what happened?!?!?" Adam shouted.

David replied in a laughing tone, "I wondered when you would arrive here, Adam. I finally now have a chance to beat you in a duel thanks to my master, and take your soul as an added bonus!"

"All right, then let's duel!" Adam shouted. "Adam! Be very careful of his Orichalcos Seal! If you lose, you will die!" Nick said.

David flicked his wrist and Nick went flying into a wall forcefully. "You see what I can do? If I were you, I would get out of here so you wouldn't have to see your friend die right in front of you!"

"Adam!" Yugi said. "Put this card in your deck... it is the only way that both of you will exit alive!" Yugi handed Adam the Orichalcos Arrow, and he slipped it into his deck. "Thanks, Yugi.... now, I am ready no matter what for this duel to take place!"

Adam: 8000

David: 8000

"I go first!" David rudely shouted. "Now, I play the Orichalcos Seal!" The gigantic seal surrounded David and Adam completely, blocking out Yugi, Nick, and Danny.

"I summon my Newdoria in Attack Mode (1700/1300), and play 1 card face down to end my turn."

"I draw! Now, I play Snatch Steal, gaining control of your Newdoria!" A giant yellow bag appeared on David's side of the field, and smoke filled the field. When the smoke cleared, Newdoria was still on David's side of the field, and his face down card flipped up. "What? How can this be?" Adam wondered.

"I used my Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Snatch Steal so it would not affect my monster!" David explained.

"All right then... I summon my Tribe-Infecting Virus in attack mode! (1600/1000) Now, I use it's special ability! By discard 1 card from my hand... (Adam shows a Sinister Serpent and places it in his Graveyard) I name Fiends, so all Fiends on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"No!" shouted David. "Now, Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack directly!" Adam shouted. The monster shot out a cloud of poison at David, and his Life Points decreased quickly.

Adam: 8000

David: 6400

"I play 1 card face down, and that ends my turn!" Adam said.

David drew. "I play my Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode! (2400/2000) Now, Archfiend Soldier, attack his Tribe-Infecting Virus!

Adam: 7400

David: 6400

"Now, I can use my face down card! Gathering of the Weak and Strong! This allows me to pay 1000 Life Points, and to add one monster with 1500 or less Attack to my hand, and one with more than 1500 Attack to my hand!

Adam: 6400

David: 6400

Adam searched through his deck and finally decided on Marshmelon, and his Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End.

"I end my turn." David said.

"I draw! Now, I play the Magic Card, Foolish Burial! This lets me discard one card from my deck to my Graveyard, and I know exactly what I am choosing! I choose to discard my Dark Reward, which allows me to draw one card since it was sent to the Graveyard!" Adam drew 1 card. "Now, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode, and that ends my turn!"

David drew. "I sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier for my Dark Ruler Ha Des! (2950/2150) Now, Ha Des, attack his face down monster!" A melon appeared and exploded.

"What? My Marshmelon can't be destroyed in Battle!" Adam said.

"Dark Ruler Ha Des negates the effect of monsters he attacks." David explained.

"However, attacking my Marshmelon takes away 1000 Life Points." Adam reminded him.

Adam: 6400

David: 5400

"That ends my turn."

Adam draws. "Now! I remove my Dark Reward and Marshmelon from play, to Special Summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" (3000/2500)

A huge dragon appeared and roared at David and Ha Des. David did not seem to care that much.

"Now! Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack his Dark Ruler Ha Des now, with Apocalyse Fire Blast!"

Adam: 6400

David: 5350

David begun to laugh. "What's so funny?" Adam questioned. "You'll see..." David replied.

"Now, I end. Nothing you have can stop my Dragon, so make your move!" Adam shouted.

"I draw! Now, I remove Newdoria, Archfiend Soldier, and Dark Ruler Ha Des from play to Special Summon Dark Necrofear! (2700/3300) Next, I play the Magic Card, Enchanting Chorus From Hell! This card increases all my Fiends by 200 Attack points each of my Main Phases! (2900/3300) Now, I play one card face down. Make your move, for this one will be your last!" David begun laughing again.

"What do I do......"

Cards Used:

Newdoria  
Dark/Fiend  
Level 4  
1200/800  
When this card is destroyed as a result of Battle, select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it.

Snatch Steal  
Equip Magic Card  
Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. You now control that monster. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases.

Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Destroy one Magic or Trap Card on the field.

Tribe-Infecting Virus  
Water/Aqua  
Level 4  
1600/1000  
Discard one card from your hand. Select one Type of monster. (Fiends, Spellcasters, etc.) Destroy all face-up monster of the selected Type on both sides of the field.

Archfiend Soldier  
Fiend/Dark  
Level 4  
1900/1500

Foolish Burial  
Magic Card  
Select one card in your deck and send it to the Graveyard.

Dark Ruler Ha Des  
Fiend/Dark  
Level 6  
2450/1650

Negate the effects of all effect monsters destroyed by Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field as a result of Battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

Marshmelon  
Fairy/Light  
Level 1  
300/500

When this card is attacked while face-down, you opponent takes 1000 Points of Direct Damage to their Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle. (Damage calculations still apply)

Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End  
Dragon/Dark  
Level 8  
3000/2500

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard from play. Pay 1000 Life Points to send all cards in both player's hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Dark Necrofear  
Fiend/Dark  
Level 7  
2200/2800

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Fiend monsters in your Graveyard from play. If this card is destroyed as a result of Battle or by an opponent's card effect, at the end of the turn, select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Equip this monster to the selected monster as an Equip card. As long as this card is equipped, you control the selected monster.

Original Cards, Created by Me

Dark Reward  
Spellcaster/Dark  
Level 3  
1100/1250  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard in any way, draw 1 card.

Gathering of the Weak and Strong  
Trap Card  
This card can only be activated when one of your monsetrs is destroyed as a result of battle. Pay 1000 Life Points, and select one monster with 1500 or less Attack Points, and a monster with more than 1500 Attack Points. Add the selected monsters to your hand.

Enchanting Chorus From Hell  
Continuous Magic Card  
All face-up Fiend monsters on your side of the field gain 200 Attack Points during each of your Main Phases.

Next Chapter:

The duel comes to an end, but will Adam use the Orichalcos Arrow, or will he leave his former friend to die? Stay tuned.....

Please review, that brings Chapters quicker!


	5. Betrayal to DOOM, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

Thank you, MatrixFighter3, and supersayian1, for your reviews. Also, everyone, please read the Note to Readers. Here is the next chapter!

Last Time, on A New Mission:

David replied in a laughing tone, "I wondered when you would arrive here, Adam. I finally now have a chance to beat you in a duel thanks to my master, and take your soul as an added bonus!"

"Now! Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack his Dark Ruler Ha Des now, with Apocalypse Fire Blast!"

Adam: 6400

David: 5350

"Now, I end. Nothing you have can stop my Dragon, so make your move!" Adam shouted.

"I draw! Now, I remove Newdoria, Archfiend Soldier, and Dark Ruler Ha Des from play to Special Summon Dark Necrofear! (2700/3300) Next, I play the Magic Card, Enchanting Chorus From Hell! This card increases all my Fiends my 200 Attack points each of my Main Phases! (2900/3300) Now, I play one card face down. Make your move, for this one will be your last!" David begun laughing again.

"What do I do......"

"I draw! Now, I summon my Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Mode! (1100/1200) Chaos Emperor Dragon, Apocalypse Fire Blast! Destroy Dark Necrofear!"

Adam: 6400

David: 5300

"Now, Witch! Attack him directly!" His Witch of the Black Forest conjured a spell, and shot it at David, lowering his Life Points to nearly half of his original total.

Adam: 6400

David: 4200

"Now, I end my turn after playing 2 cards face down!"

David laughed. "Now, since you destroyed my Dark Necrofear, I can use it's Special Ability! Equip to his Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

Dark Necrofear grabbed on to the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and forced it to go to his side of the field. "No!" Adam shouted. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! Your Life Points will be destroyed in a instant now that I control your monster!" David said.

"I draw! Now, I summon my Helpoemer in Attack Mode!" (2500/2000) "Wait! You cannot do that! Helpoemer is a Level 5 monster, it requires a tribute!" Adam protested.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Enchanting Chorus From Hell decreases the level of all my Fiend monsters by 1, so my Helpoemer becomes Level 4, so I can summon it freely!" David explained.

"Go ahead, attack me!" Adam said. "You know that I can always command your moves by bluffing my way out of it! Or this time, is it really a bluff? I guess you will have to find out, won't you?

David started to think about what he should do. "Damn it.... I never know what I should do when he starts his little act up... Should I attack? Or should I use the effect of his Chaos Emperor Dragon?"

David decided. "Now! I pay 1000 Life Points to use the effect of my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"I knew you would! Reveal face down card, Effect Transfer!"

"NO!!!" David cried in disbelief.

"I assume you know what this card does, then? I now get to use the effect of the Chaos Emperor Dragon!

Adam: 5400

David: 4200

"Of course, I pay 1000 Life Points, but that is fine with me! Now, all of our cards are destroyed, and you take 300 damage for each card! And, I now count 8 cards!"

The Dragon shot a gigantic ball of flame into the air, which engulfed Adam's and David's cards completely.

Adam: 5400

David: 1800

"Plus, with my Witch of the Black Forest's effect, I can now add my Sangan to my hand!"

"I end my turn...." David said.

"Now! I draw! I summon Sangan in Attack Mode! (1000/600) Sangan, attack him directly!"

Adam: 5400

David: 800

"Go ahead, I end my turn! Do your worst to me!"

"Fine, I will! Now I draw! I activate my rarest card, Hand Rebirth!"

"WHAT?? How you could have that card? There's no way!" Adam said in shock.

"Hand Rebirth allows us to each discard our hand, then draw 5 new cards! And I have a feeling I will get some of my best cards..."

David and Adam each drew 5 cards from their decks.

"I summon my Orichalcos Healer in Attack Mode!" (1800/2200)

"What does that do?" Adam wondered out loud.

"This card allows me to gain all the Life Points that you lose due to an attack from it! Now, Orichalcos Healer, attack his Sangan now! Healing Radiation!"

Adam: 4600

David: 1600

"Well, since you destroyed my Sangan, I add my Envoy of Chaos to my hand!" Adam told him.

"That makes no difference to me! I now end my turn!"

"I draw! Now, I summon Envoy of Chaos in Attack Mode! (1500/200)

This monster has a special ability! For each monster with "Chaos" in it's name in my Graveyard, it gains 600 Attack Points! (2100/200) Envoy of Chaos, attack Orichalcos Healer now!"

Adam: 4600

David: 1300

"And it has another ability... but I will save it for later if I need it." Adam thought to himself.

"Go ahead, David, I thought you told me that you couldn't lose this duel! So far, all I see is me killing you!" Adam taunted.

"SHUT UP! I will not lose!" David roared. "Now, I draw! This can't help me..." he thought to himself. "I play one monster in defense mode! That will end my turn."

Adam drew. "Now, I use the other ability of my Envoy of Chaos! Sacrificing it to Special Summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Ha! You wouldn't defeat me in this duel! You don't have the guts to kill me!" David told Adam laughingly.

Adam felt no sorrow for David at all. "If he wanted to join DOOM just to defeat me, he deserves all the consequences that will happen because of it."

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! Use your Special Ability to end the duel! Apocalypse Flame Blast!

"Well, you really would do that.... Well done! But know this... There are many more Soldiers of DOOM out there that are going to come after you, and your souls will be gone........"

Adam: 3600

David: 0

All of a sudden, the Seal closed in around David, taking his soul.

"My God.... what have I done?????"

Cards Played

Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End

Dragon/Dark

Level 8

3000/2500

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard from play. Pay 1000 Life Points to send all cards in both player's hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Dark Necrofear

Fiend/Dark

Level 7

2200/2800

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Fiend monsters in your Graveyard from play. If this card is destroyed as a result of Battle or by an opponent's card effect, at the end of the turn, select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Equip this monster to the selected monster as an Equip card. As long as this card is equipped, you control the selected monster.

Witch of the Black Forest

Spellcaster/Dark

Level 4

1100/1200

When this card is destroyed, select one monster with 1500 or less Defense from your deck and add it to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

Helpoemer

Fiend/Dark

Level 5

2000/1500

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of Battle, whenever your opponent's Battle Phase ends, randomly discard one card from their hand to the Graveyard. This card cannot be removed from the Graveyard in any way.

Sangan

Fiend/Dark

Level 3

1000/600

When this card is destroyed, select one monster with 1500 or less Attack from your deck and add it to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

Hand Rebirth (See note at bottom of page)

Magic Card

You and your opponent must discard your hand to the Graveyard. After you discard your hand, you and your opponent draw 5 cards.

Original Cards, Created by Me

Enchanting Chorus From Hell

Continuous Magic Card

All face-up Fiend monsters on your side of the field gain 200 Attack Points during each of your Main Phases.

Effect Transfer

Trap Card

This card can only be activated when your opponent goes uses an effect of one of his monsters. Instead of your opponent activating the effect, you get to activate it yourself.

Orichalcos Healer

Fiend/Dark

Level 3

1300/1700

Whenever this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you gain the amount your opponent loses.

Envoy of Chaos

Warrior/Light

Level 4

1500/200

For each monster with "Chaos" or "Envoy" in it's name in your Graveyard, this card gains 600 Attack Points. You can sacrifice this face-up monster on your side of the field to Special Summon one monster with "Chaos" or "Envoy" in it's name from your Graveyard to the field.

Next Chapter:

Adam contemplates what he has done to David, and everyone gets a letter from Pegasus explaining the tournament and it's details. Stay tuned!

Please Review, I will be happy :) Also, please submit a character in your review if you want to.

Hand Rebirth was going to be made in Japan, but they deemed it too powerful to be released in the current game. Will it be made sometime in the future? Who knows?


	6. Pegasus's Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

Well, lucky you, I decided to post another Chapter today. Don't expect one tomorrow, unless I have a lot of free time on my hands.

Also, MatrixFighter3, I cannot review any story (my computer is messed up), but I like your story a lot. By the way, who is the person you said would like my story?

Chapter 7, Coming up!

Last Time, on A New Mission:

"Now, I use the other ability of my Envoy of Chaos! Sacrificing it to Special Summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Ha! You wouldn't defeat me in this duel! You don't have the guts to kill me!" David told Adam laughingly.

Adam felt no sorrow for David at all. "If he wanted to join DOOM just to defeat me, he deserves all the consequences that will happen because of it."

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! Use your Special Ability to end the duel! Apocalypse Flame Blast!

"Well, you really would do that.... Well done! But know this... There are many more Soldiers of DOOM out there that are going to come after you, and your souls will be gone........"

Adam: 3600

David: 0

All of a sudden, the Seal closed in around David, taking his soul.

"My God.... what have I done?????"

The Orichalcos Seal disappeared, and Nick, Yugi, and Danny gathered around Adam.

"Adam! What happened to David? Is he.....dead?" Danny asked.

"I KILLED HIM! I had drawn the Orichalcos Arrow, but I didn't want to use it.... It was like someone else was in control of my body.... an evil spirit of some sort.... But still, I killed him!" Adam weeped.

"It's all right, we will get him back very soon." said Yugi. "For now, let's just go back to out homes and try to deal with the situation... we must let everyone know about DOOM's evil mission, and that it must be stopped as soon as possible!" Nick said.

"Nick, are you all right? That battle we had was pretty intense, are you still bleeding?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore all over... Nothing major." Nick replied.

"All right, Adam, Nick, Danny, you three go on to your houses, I will try to find Kaiba again, I think I might know where he is." Yugi told them.

Adam, Nick, and Danny left and went to their houses. As they got home, a letter was in their mailboxes:

Dear Duelists,

If you have received this message, congradulations! You are personally invited to my new Tournament at Duelist Kingdom. I know you all are interested in the prizes, so here they are:

1st Place: Any wish that you desire, and also $1,000,000 (Pegasus still has his Millenium Eye, so he can grant the wish)

2nd Place: $1,000,000 and a Special Set of Cards

3rd Place: $500,000

4th-8th Place: $100,000

A boat will be located at Domino Harbor, on September 22nd, at 12:00 Noon. Don't be late! Also, here is a special gift for you, for spicing up your decks a little...

Yours Truly,

Pegasus J. Crawford

After he finished reading, a card fell out of his envelope. It was Breaker the Magical Warrior. "Good"... thought Nick. "This will help me out a lot."

His phone rang. "Nick, did you get a letter from Pegasus?" It was Adam. "Yeah, I did, did you get a card too? I got Breaker the Magical Warrior." "Well, I got a Ring of Destruction." "Not bad..." "Anyway, I am going to go see if Danny got one, talk to you later, bye."

Nick hung up the phone and basically Danny said the same thing, except he got a Card of Sanctity.

Meanwhile........

Yugi was out, heading toward Kaiba Land, thinking Kaiba might be there. When he arrived, he went up to his office, and...

"Yugi....." "Kaiba, are you all right? DOOM is back, and they took your Millenium Rod, and used it on me to force me to duel Nick, and..."

Kaiba cut him off. "I don't need your sympathy, Yugi... I know that DOOM is back, and I know how to fight them, like we did last time. I can handle myself, so why don't you just go the hell away and leave me alone!"

"Fine... if that is how you want it, I will go right now." Yugi replied.

"Good, and don't ever come back here again unless you have something WORTHWHILE to say to me."

Yugi thinks unspeakable things in his mind.

Adam, meanwhile, was thinking in his room, "Why would I kill David like that? He was one of my best friends, there is no way I would do anything to hurt him, let alone kill him, unless it was because of this......"

Adam takes off his jacket to reveal the Millenium Ring.

Cards Used (or at least mentioned)

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Spellcaster/Dark

Level 4

1600/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, add one Spell Counter to this card. (Limit: 1) For each Spell Counter on this card, it gains 300 Attack Points. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy one Magic or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field.

Ring of Destruction

Trap Card

Destroy one face-up monster and inflict Direct Damage equal to the monster's attack to your Life Points, and your opponent's Life Points.

Card of Sanctity

Magic Card

Both you and your opponent draw until you are each holding 6 cards in your respective hands.


	7. Boarding the Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

Well, lucky you, I wrote a Chapter today. PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get more reviews, this story might die... and that would make me sad. Thank you, MatrixFighter3, and supersayian1, for being loyal reviewers.

Also, in this chapter, I have changed the effect of Reversed Worlds, so don't say anything about it.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

Adam, Nick, and Danny left and went to their houses. As they got home, a letter was in their mailboxes:

Dear Duelists,

If you have received this message, congradulations! You are personally invited to my new Tournament at Duelist Kingdom. I know you all are interested in the prizes, so here they are:

1st Place: Any wish that you desire, and also $1,000,000 (Pegasus still has his Millenium Eye, so he can grant the wish)

2nd Place: $1,000,000 and a Special Set of Cards

3rd Place: $500,000

4th-8th Place: $100,000

A boat will be located at Domino Harbor, on September 22nd, at 12:00 Noon. Don't be late! Also, here is a special gift for you, for spicing up your decks a little...

Yours Truly,

Pegasus J. Crawford

Yugi was out, heading toward Kaiba Land, thinking Kaiba might be there. When he arrived, he went up to his office, and...

"Yugi....." "Kaiba, are you all right? DOOM is back, and they took your Millenium Rod, and used it on me to force me to duel Nick, and..."

Kaiba cut him off. "I don't need your sympathy, Yugi... I know that DOOM is back, and I know how to fight them, like we did last time. I can handle myself, so why don't you just go the hell away and leave me alone!"

"Fine... if that is how you want it, I will go right now." Yugi replied.

"Good, and don't ever come back here again unless you have something WORTHWHILE to say to me."

Adam, meanwhile, was thinking in his room, "Why would I kill David like that? He was one of my best friends, there is no way I would do anything to hurt him, let alone kill him, unless it was because of this......"

Adam takes off his jacket to reveal the Millenium Ring.

September 22nd

10:00 AM

Adam takes out his deck and starts to prepare it, going through each card and putting it in a "keep" pile, and a "binder" pile. (In case anyone is interested, here is a complete list of Adam's deck after his revision.)

Monsters:

Level 7-8 (2)

Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End

Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning

Level 5-6 (1)

Jinzo

Level 1-4 (16)

D.D. Warrior Lady x2

Tribe-Infecting Virus

Marshmelon (See Chapter 4, Betrayal of DOOM, Part 1)

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer

Sangan

Sinister Serpent

Reflect Bounder

Envoy of Chaos (See Chapter 6, Betrayal of DOOM, Part 2)

Don Zaloog

Cyber Jar

Yata-Garasu

Witch of the Black Forest

Mystic Tomato

Blade Knight

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Magic Cards: (18)

Foolish Burial (See Chapter 4, Betrayal of DOOM, Part 1)

Painful Choice

Graceful Charity

Monster Reborn

Snatch Steal

Dark Hole

Heavy Storm

Mystical Space Typhoon x3

Harpie's Feather Duster

Delinquent Duo

Change of Heart

Raigeki

Confiscation

Pot of Greed

Premature Burial

The Forceful Sentry

Trap Cards: (8)

Imperial Order

Waboku x3

Effect Transfer (See Chapter 6, Betrayal to DOOM, Part 2)

Call of the Haunted

Ring of Destruction

Mirror Force

"All right..." Adam said. "This should about do it! And in case I run into any more members of DOOM, I have the Orichalcos Arrow if they try to kill me."

Adam leaves his house and heads out to Domino Harbor.

When he gets there, he sees Nick and Danny already there.

"Nick! Danny!" Adam called to them. "Want to have a practice duel before the Tournament starts?" He asked.

"Sure, I will!" replied Danny.

Adam: 8000

Danny: 8000

"Time to duel!" they both shouted.

A crowd gathered around them, eagerly watching the duel.

"You can go first, Danny!" Adam told him.

"I draw! I think for now, I will summon my Hayabusa Knight in attack mode! (1000/700) Finally, I play 2 cards face down to end my turn."

Adam drew. "Danny wouldn't summon such a weak monster without a Trap card to protect it, so I must be careful..."

"I summon my D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode! (1500/1600) Now, D.D. Warrior Lady... will not attack yet. I end my turn after playing 1 card face down."

Danny drew. "Adam, you really should have attacked me, because I now flip one of my face down cards, Axe of Despair! (Hayabusa Knight: 2000/700) Hayabusa Knight, attack his D.D. Warrior Lady! Crushing Axe Attack!"

Adam flipped over his face down card. "My Waboku will save my monster and my Life Points for this turn! And also, I choose to activate my D.D. Warrior Lady's effect!"

The D.D. Warrior Lady opened a gigantic vortex in the middle of the playing field, opening and sending both monsters flying into it.

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"My D.D. Warrior Lady allows me to remove herself and a battling monster from the game, if I so choose, and obviously, I chose to this turn!"

"All right... I set one monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"I draw! Now, I think I will use one of my favorite Magic Cards, Delinquent Duo!" Adam told Danny.

Two little..... things..... appeared and launched themselves at Danny's hand. One took his Negate Attack and one stopped in front of him, waiting for Danny to give it a card. Danny decided to give it his Asura Priest, and they both cackled, and flew away to wherever they came from.

"And, that move only cost me 1000 Life Points!" Adam explained.

Adam: 7000

Danny: 8000

"Now, I use my next Magic Card, Confiscation, to get rid of the final card in your hand!" Adam said happily. Danny sadly put his Raigeki into the Graveyard, and waited for what would happen next.

Adam: 6000

Danny: 8000

"Next, my final Magic Card is activated! My Dark Hole will destroy your face down monster!" A immense black hole appeared and made Danny's face down monster, a Dimensional Warrior, fly into it.

"Now... it is time to end this duel! I summon my Yata-Garasu in attack mode!" (200/100) The hated bird to almost all appeared, and several people shouted rude comments at it. The crow was ready to end the duel for Adam. "Yata-Garasu, attack his Life Points directly!

"Ha! You forgot about my face down card, and I specially put it in to counter your evil little crow! Go, Yata-Garasu's Revenge!"

Another image of Yata-Garasu appeared, and it held 2 cards in it's beak, which Danny gratefully accepted. "This card lets me draw 1 new card, or I can draw 2 if my opponent has a Spirit monster on their field, which you do!"

After Danny got his 2 new cards, the real Yata-Garasu pecked him, dropping his Life Points by a miniscule amount.

Adam: 6000

Danny: 7800

"I end my turn, go ahead Danny... not that you can do anything..."

"Oh, I can do something... I just got one of my best cards with the Yata-Garasu's Revenge, and I am putting it face down, because it is going to win me the duel! With this, I end my turn."

Adam drew. "Now, I reveal my face down card!" Danny shouted gleefully. "Reversed Worlds!"

"No!" Adam said in despair.

"This card allows each of us to switch our decks with our Graveyards for a cost of 1000 Life Points! And now, since I have more cards in my new deck than you do, you are going to deck out... Can you do anything?"

"No, I cannot, I forfeit the duel." Adam said.

Adam: Forfeit

Danny: 6800

"Good job Danny, those new cards you really got helped you out a lot..." Adam told him.

"Yeah, that was a really good duel, I wasn't sure what was going to happen at the end, but I guess luck was in my favor in this duel..."

Suddenly, a call rang out. "Last call! All boarding for Pegasus J. Crawford's tournament board now, or be left off!"

"Let's go!" Adam, Danny, and Nick went on the gigantic boat.

"Sir, they just boarded the boat, should I take them out now, or should I wait?" A voice said from somewhere.

"No, wait, I want that pleasure for myself, just leave them be." Someone replied.

"All right, sir... as you wish."

"Yes, I have waited a long time to get my hands on you 5... Adam, Nick, Danny, Yugi, and Kaiba... now, who to take out first..... I guess that we will have to find out, won't we?"

Cards Played

Hayabusa Knight

Warrior/Earth

Level 3

1000/700

This monster can attack twice in the same Battle Phase.

D.D. Warrior Lady

Warrior/Light

Level 4

1500/1600

When this monster is in Battle, after Damage Calculation, you can remove this monster and the opposing monster from play.

Axe of Despair

Magic Card

Increase the Attack of one monster by 1000. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to put this card on top of your deck.

Waboku

Trap Card

Negate all Battle Damage done by an opponent's Monster during the turn this card is activated.

Delinquent Duo

Magic Card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Randomly select one card in your opponent's hand and send it to the Graveyard. Also, your opponent must discard one card from their hand to the Graveyard.

Confiscation

Magic Card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Select one card in your opponent's hand and send it to the Graveyard.

Dark Hole

Magic Card

Destroy all monsters on the field.

Dimensional Warrior

Warrior/Earth

Level 4

1200/1000

When this card is involved in Battle, remove this card and the opposing monster from the game.

Yata-Garasu

Fiend/Wind/Spirit

Level 3

200/100

This monster cannot be Special Summoned. At the end of the turn where this card is Summoned, Flip Summoned, or flipped face-up, it returns to the player's hand. When this card does Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, they must skip their next Draw Phase.

Yata-Garasu's Revenge

Trap Card

Select and activate one of the following effects:

1. Draw 1 Card.

2. Draw 2 Cards if your opponent has a Spirit monster face-up on the field.

Reversed Worlds (Fan Fic Version)

Trap Card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Switch each player's deck with their Graveyard.

Reversed Worlds (Real Card)

Trap Card

This card can only be activated when you have 10 or more cards in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points. Switch each player's deck with their Graveyard.

Next Chapter:

Someone from the past challenges Kaiba to a duel... but who it is will shock you beyond your wildest dreams..

Please R&R!


	8. Blast From the Past, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

Uggg.... sorry for no chapter over the past few days, I had a bad cold, and I couldn't do anything (not fun) :( Anyway, here is chapter 9 for your enjoyment...

Author's Note:

I NEED NEW REVIEWERS! Please recommend me to others, and I will... well, I will think of something.

Also, I am now accepting Original Characters! If you want to submit one, post this information in a review (please review as well), and I promise the character will be in at least 1 Chapter. (4-5 OCs only)

Name:

Deck Type:

Best Cards/Favorite Cards:

Created Cards (if any):

Personality:

Relationship to Character (friend, sibling, etc.)

Hero or Villain?:

I will try to accommodate all of your wants, but I might have to change it around a little.

Warning: Strong language and hints of rape are used in this Chapter, if you don't like, well.... don't read it!

Last Time, on A New Mission:

"Oh, I can do something... I just got one of my best cards with the Yata-Garasu's Revenge, and I am putting it face down, because it is going to win me the duel! With this, I end my turn."

Adam drew. "Now, I reveal my face down card!" Danny shouted gleefully. "Reversed Worlds!"

"No!" Adam said in despair.

"This card allows each of us to switch our decks with our Graveyards for a cost of 1000 Life Points! And now, since I have more cards in my new deck than you do, you are going to deck out... Can you do anything?"

"No, I cannot, I forfeit the duel." Adam said.

Adam: Forfeit

Danny: 6800

"Good job Danny, those new cards you really got helped you out a lot..." Adam told him.

Suddenly, a call rang out. "Last call! All boarding for Pegasus J. Crawford's tournament board now, or be left off!"

"Let's go!" Adam, Danny, and Nick went on the gigantic boat.

"Sir, they just boarded the boat, should I take them out now, or should I wait?" A voice said from somewhere.

"No, wait, I want that pleasure for myself, just leave them be." Someone replied.

"All right, sir... as you wish."

"Yes, I have waited a long time to get my hands on you 5... Adam, Nick, Danny, Yugi, and Kaiba... now, who to take out first..... I guess that we will have to find out, won't we?"

Once everyone was on the main floor of the boat, a gigantic podium rose up and Pegasus appeared. "Hello, everyone! You are all here for the second Duelist Kingdom tournament!" Cheers began as people started shouting.

"Quiet down.... Now, there are three main sections to this boat, A, B, and C. A is for everyone with a last name of A through H, B is for everyone with a last name from I through P, and C is for everyone with a last name from Q through Z. We will arrive at the island around 6:00 tonight, and there will be a feast for everyone participating. In your rooms, there is a Duel Disk, and 1 Locator Card."

People immediately began talking among themselves, and it was a while before they quieted down.

"Thank you. Now, we will be following the same rules of Battle City, you wager a rare card, you need 6 Locator Cards to be in the Finals, etc, etc. Now, go to your rooms. If you wish, you can have practice duels with your friends. Also, there is a fully stocked bar in each section of the boat, so go get drunk if you wish." :)

People begun laughing. "All right, I think that is all, so good luck, and happy dueling!" Fireworks began shooting off all around outside the boat, and they took off.

Seto Kaiba was thinking... "God, what a boring speech... I think I will take his advice and go to the bar for a while..."

When he arrived there, no-one was in the room but him and a bartender, with the lighting very dark. "Keep coming with your strongest whiskey, and don't stop."

The bartender looked at him and laughed. "Hello, Seto...."

Kaiba's face turned into a look of utter shock. The bartender was his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba.

"Well, don't you have anything to say to your old man after all this time? I knew you would be glad to see me again..."

"Yes, I have 2 things to say to you: 1, "How are you alive, and 2, Why are you here?"

"Well, I will answer both of them for you. DOOM has gotten great power, and resurrected the enemies of Adam, Nick, Danny, Yugi, and of course, you, Kaiba, to defeat all of you in a duel to assist our master's quest!" Gozaburo told Kaiba.

"Let me guess, you want to duel me now. All right, the results will be the same as when we dueled in that Virtual hell that you created..."

"Duel!"

Kaiba: 8000

Gozaburo: 8000

"I will go first, Seto..." Gozaburo told him.

"I draw! Now, I activate the card... Orichalcos Seal!"

"Wow." Kaiba told him in a bored tone.

"Don't be smart with me, Seto.... Once I win this duel, your soul will be mine, and I can think of lots of things I can do to your body I will enjoy...."

"You bastard!" Kaiba burst out from him.

"Oh come now, Seto.... You know that when you were younger, you enjoyed it so much.... and so did I...."

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kaiba screamed at him.

"I took absolutely no pleasure earlier in my life.... And when this duel is over, I will do what I should have done a long time ago... I will kill you, and enjoy every second of it!" Kaiba told Gozaburo with such anger he took a step back.

"Well, well, well... someone needs to go to their therapist...." Gozaburo said laughingly.

"Are we going to duel, or just talk? Get on with your move!"

"Very well... I activate Painful Choice!" Gozaburo said.

"Not this again....." Kaiba groaned.

"Oh, yes, it is! I select my 5 Pieces of Exodia from my deck. Pick one, Seto!"

"Fine... I choose the Left Leg of Exodia." Kaiba told him.

"All right... now I activate the Magic Card, Dark Assembly Line! This allows me to add 2 Normal monsters to my hand from my Graveyard, and I choose the Left Arm and Right Leg of Exodia!"

"No... he isn't planning to make Exodia Necross, he is planning to complete Exodia to humiliate me...." Kaiba thought to himself.

"Now, to end my turn, I set 2 cards face down, and summon my Magic Mage in Attack mode!" (1400/750)

"Damn it..... how can I defeat Exodia......"

Cards Played:

Painful Choice

Magic Card

Select 5 cards from your deck. Your opponent selects 1 to go to your hand. The other 4 cards go to the Graveyard.

Dark Assembly Line

Magic Card

Select 2 Normal monsters in your Graveyard and add them to your hand.

Original cards, Created by Me

Magic Mage

Spellcaster/Light

900/250

Level 2

When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of Battle, activate one Magic Card from your Deck.

Next Chapter:

Kaiba's duel concludes, and 2 Souls are taken.... How is this possible? Find out soon!

Please R&R!


	9. Blast From the Past, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did.. well, it would be very different in a good way.

I NEED REVIEWERS! Please get people to review. Reviews are what keeps the story going, and it brings Chapters quicker. Please review, or get someone you know that likes these kinds of stories to review.

Here is Chapter 9 for everyone that wants to read it. Enjoy it!

Also, please submit some Original Characters, it would really help the story out. Check Chapter 8 for more details on this subject.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

The bartender looked at him and laughed. "Hello, Seto...."

Kaiba's face turned into a look of utter shock. The bartender was his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba.

"Duel!"

Kaiba: 8000

Gozaburo: 8000

"Very well... I activate Painful Choice!" Gozaburo said.

"Not this again....." Kaiba groaned.

"Oh, yes, it is! I select my 5 Pieces of Exodia from my deck. Pick one, Seto!"

"Fine... I choose the Left Leg of Exodia." Kaiba told him.

"All right... now I activate the Magic Card, Dark Assembly Line! This allows me to add 2 Normal monsters to my hand from my Graveyard, and I choose the Left Arm and Right Leg of Exodia!"

"No... he isn't planning to make Exodia Necross, he is planning to complete Exodia to humiliate me...." Kaiba thought to himself.

"Now, to end my turn, I set 2 cards face down, and summon my Magic Mage in Attack mode!" (1400/750)

"Damn it..... how can I defeat Exodia......"

"I draw! Now, I summon my Vorse Raider in Attack mode! (1900/1200) Vorse Raider, attack his Magic Mage! Axe Hammer Attack!"

The gigantic warrior jumped at the mage, beheading it with his axe.

Kaiba: 8000

Gozaburo: 7500

"Now, reveal face down card! Line of the Soul!" Gozaburo told him.

"By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my deck, and I choose my Trap Lord!" (1950/1600)

Kaiba: 8000

Gozaburo: 6500

"Also, my Magic Mage can now use it's special ability! Activate Graceful Charity!" Gozaburo said.

"Now, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2.... How about these?" He discarded a Chaos Emperor Dragon and his Black Luster Soldier.

"Are you more drunk then usual? Why would you discard those 2 cards?" Kaiba asked him.

"Oh, you will see... My Exodia was just to fool you into thinking that was my strategy, and now you will really see what it is!" Gozaburo laughed.

"Fine.... I play 1 card face down to end my turn." Kaiba said.

Gozaburo drew. "Now... I remove from play my Chaos Emperor Dragon and Black Luster Soldier to summon my God of Chaos in Attack mode!" (4500/4500)

"My God.. what is that thing?" Kaiba wondered.

"This? This is the instrument of your death, Seto! Trap Lord, attack Vorse Raider!"

Kaiba: 7950

Gozaburo: 6500

"Now, God of Chaos! Attack his Life Points directly!"

"Reveal face down card! Soul Resurrection! This allows me to Special Summon one Normal monster from my Graveyard in defense mode onto the field!"

His Vorse Raider appeared for a split second and then was killed by the fierce attack.

Gozaburo begun to laugh.

"Seto, Seto, Seto.... God of Chaos, attack his Life Points directly!"

Kaiba: 3450

Gozaburo: 6500

Kaiba screamed as the mighty attack hit him and sent him flying into the Seal of Orichalcos, breaking some ribs.

"You..... you won't win this duel......." Kaiba said as he spat up blood.

"Oh, really? Well, it seems like you are in no position to do anything about it! I am also playing 1 card face down." Gozaburo said.

"We will just see and find out....." Kaiba replied.

Kaiba drew. "I play 1 card face down, and activate White Dragon Ritual!"

A pot appeared and sucked in his Twin Headed Behemoth, revealing a Paladin of White Dragon appearing from the pot. (1900/1200)

"Now, I activate my Paladin's Special ability! I sacrifice it to Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Also, I summon my Blade Knight in attack mode!" (3000/2500) (1600/1000)

The fierce dragon appeared, growling at the God of Chaos.

"Now, reveal my special card... Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba said happily.

A picture of another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, sending a huge blast of energy at Gozaburo's field, trying to obliterate all of his monsters.

"Reveal face down card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This card will remove my God of Chaos from play for 1 turn, so it is safe from your Dragon's assault!" Gozaburo told him.

"Fine, but it still destroys your Trap Lord..." Kaiba reminded him.

"I know, and that allows me to use it's Special ability, activating Holy Life Barrier! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can take no damage in any way for this turn!"

"No.... that was my last chance to defeat him, I guess I am not meant to win this duel...." Kaiba thought.

"All right, I play 1 card face down to end my turn!"

Gozaburo drew. "Now, my God of Chaos returns to the field! God of Chaos, attack his Blade Knight now!

Kaiba: 550

Gozaburo: 6500

"Now, the finishing blow! God of Chaos, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon now! Defeat Seto Kaiba once and for all!"

"I still have one last chance! Reveal Last Turn!" Kaiba stated.

"No!" Gozaburo said in horror.

"This card forces you to destroy every card on your field, and then you must summon a monster from your deck to Battle my Blue-Eyes, and the winner of the battle is the victor of the duel!"

Gozaburo began panicking, searching through his deck frantically. "What can I do? I have nothing stronger than his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I guess I have to choose this monster..."

An Envoy of Chaos appeared on the field. (1800/1500)

Kaiba started laughing. "That puny thing is all you have? My Blue-Eyes will crush it in a second! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Envoy of Chaos now!"

The attack began streaming toward it.....

It got closer......

And closer......

And finally, right before the attack hit, his stats increased sharply.

"What? How could this happen?" Kaiba panicked.

"My Envoy of Chaos gains 1200 Attack Points because I have a Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, and a Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End in my Graveyard, so they are equally matched...." Gozaburo told him.

"NO! That means.... That means we both lose!" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Yes, Kaiba, I don't really care that I will die, but at least you will be gone forever, your soul gone to DOOM."

The attacks collided......

And both monsters exploded.

Kaiba: 0

Gozaburo: 0

"You see..... DOOM cannot be stopped..... You will never win..........." Gozaburo told him.

The Orichalcos Seal engulfed both of their souls, never to be seen again.

Cards Played:

Vorse Raider

Beast Warrior/Earth

Level 4

1900/1200

Line of the Soul

Trap Card

Pay 1000 Life Points when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of Battle. Special Summon one Level 4 monster from your deck onto your side of the field.

Graceful Charity

Magic Card

Draw 3 Cards, then discard any 2 cards from your hand.

Soul Resurrection

Continuous Trap Card

Special Summon one Normal monster from the Graveyard to your side of the field in Defense mode. When this card is destroyed, so is the monster. When the monster is destroyed, so is this card.

White Dragon Ritual

Magic Card

This card is used to Special Summon "Paladin of White Dragon." Offer monsters from your hand and field whose Level Stars total 4, and Special Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" from your hand onto the field.

Paladin of White Dragon

Dragon/Light

Level 4

1900/1200

When this card attacks a monster in face down Defense Position, the monster is automatically destroyed without flipping it face-up and without Damage Calculation. You can offer this monster as a Tribute while on your side of the field to Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" onto your side of the field.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Dragon/Light

Level 8

3000/2500

Burst Stream of Destruction

Magic Card

This card can only be activated if there is a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on your side of the field. Destroy all of your opponent's monsters. During this turn, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack.

Blade Knight

Warrior/Light

Level 4

1600/1000

If you have 1 or less cards in your hand, the Attack of this monster is increased by 400 Points. Also, if this card is the only monster on your side of the field, negate the effects of Flip Effect Monsters destroyed by this card as a result of battle.

Interdimensional Matter Transporter

Trap Card

Remove one monster on your side of the field from play for this turn.

Holy Life Barrier

Trap Card

Discard one card from your hand. You cannot take any damage to your Life Points this turn.

Last Turn

Trap Card

This card can only be activated when you have 1000 or less Life Points. Select one monster on your side of the field. Each card in every player's Hand and Field is destroyed except for the one monster. Your opponent must select one monster from their deck and Special Summon it on their side of the field. The two monsters must Battle, and the winner of the Battle wins the duel.

Original Cards, Created By Me

Magic Mage

Spellcaster/Light

Level 2

900/250

When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of Battle, activate one Magic Card from your Deck.

Trap Lord

Spellcaster/Dark

Level 4

1450/1100

When this card is sent to the graveyard, activate one Trap Card from your deck.

God of Chaos

Warrior/Light

Level 11

4000/4000

This card can only be Special Summoned by removing "Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning" and "Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End" from play. This card gains the abilities of both the removed Monsters.

Envoy of Chaos

Warrior/Light

Level 4

1300/200

For each monster with "Chaos" or "Envoy" in it's name in your Graveyard, this card gains 600 Attack Points. You can sacrifice this face-up monster on your side of the field to Special Summon one monster with "Chaos" or "Envoy" in it's name from your Graveyard to the field.

So, how was it? Please Review!

Next Chapter:

Yugi and the gang find Kaiba, and a Resurrection is performed... How? Stay tuned!

I promise that Chapter 10 will be posted before October 1st, 2004. Thank you, all readers.

One last thing: This story now has 10,000 words! Yay! Is very happy


	10. Mysteries of Evolution, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh except my own creations. Also, the idea of Captive Island is owned by the producers of Days of Our Lives.

Well, thank you to the many people that reviewed Chapter 9, which brings you Chapter 10 today.

Also, please submit some Original Characters, it would really help the story out. Check Chapter 8 for more details on this subject.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

Kaiba: 550

Gozaburo: 6500

"Now, the finishing blow! God of Chaos, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon now! Defeat Seto Kaiba once and for all!"

"I still have one last chance! Reveal Last Turn!" Kaiba stated.

"No!" Gozaburo said in horror.

"This card forces you to destroy every card on your field, and then you must summon a monster from your deck to Battle my Blue-Eyes, and the winner of the battle is the victor of the duel!"

An Envoy of Chaos appeared on the field. (1800/1500)

Kaiba started laughing. "That puny thing is all you have? My Blue-Eyes will crush it in a second! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Envoy of Chaos now!"

The attack began streaming toward it.....

And finally, right before the attack hit, his stats increased sharply.

"My Envoy of Chaos gains 1200 Attack Points because I have a Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, and a Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End in my Graveyard, so they are equally matched...." Gozaburo told him.

"NO! That means.... That means we both lose!" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Yes, Kaiba, I don't really care that I will die, but at least you will be gone forever, your soul gone to DOOM."

The attacks collided......

And both monsters exploded.

Kaiba: 0

Gozaburo: 0

"You see..... DOOM cannot be stopped..... You will never win..........." Gozaburo told him.

The Orichalcos Seal engulfed both of their souls, never to be seen again.

After the duel ended, the lights went on, and Yugi, Adam, Nick, and Danny entered to find Kaiba's and Gozaburo's bodies lying on the ground.

"Kaiba! He.... he is dead!" Yugi managed to get out.

"I guess we were too late to miss the duel, why would both of their souls be taken?" Adam asked Yugi.

Yugi looked at Kaiba's Duel Disk, seeing Last Turn in it.

"Of course.... Kaiba must have used Last Turn, but both of their monsters had equal attack points, so they both lost." Yugi explained to them.

"Yugi....." Adam told him.

"What?" Yugi responded.

"Do you still have that one card, Orichalcos Arrow?" Adam asked.

"Yes, why?" Yugi said.

"I have an idea.... Why don't you try to activate the Arrow on Kaiba's Duel Disk, maybe it would work, and his soul would be freed!" Adam said excitedly.

"All right.... But I am not sure what will happen..." Yugi said.

Yugi put the card in his Duel Disk, and waited. Nothing happened.

"Well, I guess that it only would work if the duel was actually going on, so...." Yugi told everyone.

"All right, but let's put their bodies in their rooms, I am sure nobody would want to know what happened to Kaiba...." Danny told everyone.

The bodies of Seto and Gozaburo Kaiba were placed in Seto's room.

When they went to leave, they saw someone blocking the doorway.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"Don't you recognize me, Yugi?" The woman asked him.

She stepped into the light, revealing her face.

It was Rebecca.

"Rebecca? What are you doing? Why are you...." Yugi began.

"Shut up! Yugi, I challenge you to a duel for your soul!" Rebecca said harshly.

"Rebecca..... Why would you join DOOM?" Yugi questioned.

"Me? This isn't Rebecca Hawkins..... This is a higher power merely controlling her for the time being....." She responded.

"Also, Rebecca's grandfather's work had inspired her to make a new deck, only she won't be the one to use it now......." She said.

"I will free you, Rebecca! Don't worry!" Yugi said to her.

"Oh, I would like to see that...." She responded to him.

"Duel!"

Yugi: 8000

Rebecca: 8000

"I will take the first turn honors, Yugi!"

Rebecca drew.

"I activate Orichalcos Seal!" Rebecca said with glee.

The gigantic seal appeared on the field. "Everyone! Get back!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, my grandfather's last project was on evolution, which is what my deck is based on. You don't understand? Just wait, you will find out!" Rebecca told Yugi.

"Now, I play 2 cards face down, and set a monster in defense mode. Go ahead, Yugi!" Rebecca said.

"I draw! I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack mode!" (1400/1700)

The stone warrior appeared, holding a short sword in it's hand.

"Alpha! Attack her set monster!" Yugi commanded.

The warrior swung its sword at the monster, but was sent back crashing into Yugi.

Yugi: 7900

Rebecca: 8000

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, you attacked my Dark Mimic LV1 (600/1500), which allows me to draw one card now that it was flipped face up." Rebecca explained.

"All right, I play 1 card face down to end my turn." Yugi said.

Rebecca drew. "Now, I can activate my Dark Mimic LV1's special ability, sacrificing it to Special Summon Dark Mimic LV3, which allows me to draw 2 cards!" (1500/1500)

"So that's what Rebecca meant when she said her deck was about Evolution..." Yugi thought.

"Also, I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in Attack mode! (2100/1500)

"Horus! Attack his Alpha now, with Breath of Destruction!" Rebecca shouted.

Yugi smirked. "Thank you, Rebecca! Now, I reveal my face down card, Mirror Force!" Yugi told her.

"Oh, no! But wait! Maybe I can use this.... My Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Rebecca stated.

"No!" Yugi said, as it shot through his mirror, and the attack hit.

Yugi: 7200

Rebecca: 7000

"Also, Dark Mimic, attack directly!"

Yugi: 5700

Rebecca: 7000

"Now, I end my turn, which allows me to Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6! (2800/2100)

Yugi drew. "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode (1900/1700), and play 1 card face down! Now, Skilled Magician, destroy her Dark Mimic!" Yugi shouted.

The Spellcaster shot a bolt of magic at the Dark Mimic, destroying it instantly.

Yugi: 5700

Rebecca: 6600

"Now, I end my turn!" Yugi said.

Rebecca drew. "Yugi! You are about to see the power of my greatest card! Now, I activate Level Up!" Rebecca said.

Horus was lifted up into the sky, replaced by a much larger dragon.

"What is that thing?" Yugi thought, frightened.

"This is my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3500/2300), which is going to win me this duel!" Rebecca said triumphantly.

Meanwhile........

At the same time, Seto Kaiba, David, and the others who had their souls taken woke up on a place that looked exactly like their home town, Domino.

"What is going on??????" They all thought. "I was dead, how did I end up here?" Kaiba said to himself.

"Oh, Seto.... You, and the rest of the victims, will be here forever, on Captive Island!" A voice said.

"My God.... What happened?" Kaiba said.

Cards Played:

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Rock/Earth

Level 4

1400/1700

Dark Mimic LV1

Fiend/Dark

Level 1

100/1000

Flip: Draw 1 Card from your deck. During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Dark Mimic LV3."

Dark Mimic LV3

Fiend/Dark

Level 3

1000/1000

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, the controller of this card draws 1 card from his/her Deck. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Mimic LV1", he/she draws 2 cards instead.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4

Dragon/Fire

Level 4

1600/1000

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, control of this card cannot switch. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.

Mirror Force

Trap Card

When a monster on your opponent's side of the field makes an attack, this card can be used. Negate the attack and destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field that are in Attack mode.

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Counter Trap Card

Pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Trap card and destroy it.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6

Dragon/Fire

Level 6

2300/1600

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, it is unaffected by any Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

Skilled Dark Magician

Spellcaster/Dark

Level 4

1900/1700

When a Magic Card is activated, this card gains a Spell Counter. (Maximum: 3) You can sacrifice this card with 3 Spell Counters on it to Special Summon a "Dark Magician" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Level Up!

Magic Card

Send 1 face-up monster on your side of the field that has "LV" in its card name to the Graveyard to activate this card. Special Summon the monster that is written in the card's text of that monster from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8

Dragon/Fire

Level 8

3000/1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6". As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, you can negate the activation and effect of any Spell Cards and destroy them.

Please R&R!

Next Chapter:

Rebecca's and Yugi's duel continues, but how can Yugi defeat the most Evolved creatures in Duel Monsters? Stay tuned!


	11. Mysteries of Evolution, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh except my own creations. Also, I don't own any characters or settings from Days of Our Lives.

Well, thank you for reviewing Chapter 10. I am trying to get to 20 reviews before we get to the next Chapter, so please assist in that goal.

By the way, Time Mage, either Dartz or Raphael will be dueling in a few Chapters, so don't worry!

Also, please submit some Original Characters, it would really help the story out. Check Chapter 8 for more details on this subject.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

_"Me? This isn't Rebecca Hawkins..... This is a higher power merely controlling her for the time being....." She responded._

_"Duel!"_

_Yugi: 8000_

_Rebecca: 8000_

_Yugi drew. "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode (1900/1700), and play 1 card face down! Now, Skilled Magician, destroy her Dark Mimic!" Yugi shouted._

_The Spellcaster shot a bolt of magic at the Dark Mimic, destroying it instantly._

_Yugi: 5700_

_Rebecca: 6600_

_Rebecca drew. "Yugi! You are about to see the power of my greatest card! Now, I activate Level Up!" Rebecca said._

_Horus was lifted up into the sky, replaced by a much larger dragon._

_"This is my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3500/2300), which is going to win me this duel!" Rebecca said triumphantly._

Meanwhile........

At the same time, Seto Kaiba, David, and the others who had their souls taken woke up on a place that looked exactly like their home town, Domino.

"What is going on??????" They all thought. "I was dead, how did I end up here?" Kaiba said to himself.

"Oh, Seto.... You, and the rest of the victims, will be here forever, on Captive Island!" A voice said.

"My God.... What happened?" Kaiba said.

Rebecca began laughing. "Yugi... There is no way you can defeat my Dragon, no card and no person would be able to do it."

"Then I will have to try to be the first!" Yugi responded.

"Go ahead, try all you want..... The end result will still be the same...." Rebecca said.

"Anyway, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!" Rebecca told it.

"I chain my face down card, Waboku! This will protect my Magician and my Life Points for this turn! Also, since you played Level Up, he gains one Spell Counter!" (Spell Counters: 1)

"I end my turn, go ahead, Yugi...." Rebecca said.

"I draw! Now, I play one card face down, and I now end my turn." Yugi said.

Rebecca drew. "Is that the best you have, Yugi? Because if that pitiful bluff is all you can do, I feel sorry for you. I summon my Mystic Swordsman LV2 in Attack mode to help join this fight!" (1400/500)

The Swordsman appeared, and it had the Seal of Orichalcos imprinted on its forehead, increasing the strength of it.

"Horus, attack his Skilled Dark Magician now! Breath of Destruction!" Rebecca commanded her monster.

"Not so fast, Rebecca! I have a face down card, and I am going to use it right now! Reveal Dark Renewal!" Yugi cried.

"Not that card!" Rebecca said in despair.

"This card allows me to sacrifice both of our monsters to Special Summon a Dark Magician, and I choose my Skilled Dark Magician, and your Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" Yugi said gleefully.

"Reveal my favorite monster, the Dark Magician!" Yugi said.

The Dark Magician appeared in front of its tablet, glaring at Rebecca and her monster.

"I end my turn, Yugi. Just remember that if you defeat me, Rebecca's soul will be gone forever... Is that what you really want?" Rebecca told Yugi.

Yugi drew. "Now, I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands, so I draw my new cards! Also, I have drawn Watapon, which will Special Summon itself onto the field!" (200/300)

A puffy.... thing appeared on Yugi's field, floating in the air.

"Now, for my final move.... I activate Change of Heart, which gives me control of your monster! And now, I sacrifice my Dark Magician, Watapon, and Mystic Swordsman LV2 to summon this.... The Winged Dragon of Ra!" (4100/4100)

Rebecca stared in awed horror as the mightiest of the Gods appeared on the field, ready to strike her down.

"Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Rebecca directly, with God Cannon Blast!"

The Winged Dragon reared its head back, and let out a massive stream of energy, which hit Rebecca and would have killed her, if she had not dived to the side in attempt to escape Ra's fury.

Yugi: 5700

Rebecca: 2500

"Yu.... Yugi...... I knew you wouldn't abandon me here........" Rebecca began slowly.

"Rebecca? Is it you?" Yugi said disbelievingly.

"Yes...... It is me, I guess that your God's attack broke their control over me......"

"Rebecca, you must listen to me, we must continue our duel so that I can try to find some way to destroy the Seal, if we can't, one of our souls will be taken!" Yugi informed her.

"All right..... But how can we destroy this card? It seems indestructible!" Rebecca said.

"I don't know...."

Suddenly Rebecca opened her eyes wide and looked blank.

"Yugi.... Did you miss me? I'm back!" She shouted.

"Now, Yugi, your God will fall before my greatest creature, starting with this!" Rebecca shouted.

"Premature Burial will Special Summon back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon (3500/2300) at a cost of only 800 Life Points!" Rebecca said happily.

Yugi: 5700

Rebecca: 1500

"That was a very costly move, Rebecca, and your Dragon doesn't have anywhere close to the power as my Ra....." Yugi said hesitantly.

"Oh, it will, Yugi.... Now, I activate the one card that will bring down your Winged Dragon of Ra forever.... The Magic Card called Excalibur!" Rebecca said.

Yugi suddenly became very frightened when he heard Rebecca say those words.

"This Magic Card lets me double the attack of any one of my monsters, although I can't draw any new cards, but that is no problem!" Rebecca said.

Her Horus Dragon picked up a gigantic sword from the ground, and roared in triumph as his attack greatly increased. (Horus the Black Flame Dragon: 7000/2300)

"Horus, attack his Winged Dragon of Ra! Bring me victory in this battle!" Rebecca shouted.

Horus leaped into the air, and drove his sword into Ra's head, severing it from it's body.

Yugi: 2800

Rebecca: 1500

"This is the end, Yugi! No card you own has anywhere near the attack strength of my Horus Dragon, and all your Magic Cards are useless! Face it, there is no chance that you can defeat me!" Rebecca shouted in glee.

Meanwhile.....

Seto Kaiba left his mansion and headed out for the exit of Domino. As he reached it, he saw a shimmering barrier preventing him from crossing over beyond the town. He begun to think what he should do, and he saw a man approach him from the other side.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Kaiba shouted to him.

The man did not respond. He took out a gun, and fired one bullet.

Kaiba crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"One down, and 2 to go...."

Cards Played:

**Waboku**

Trap Card

Negate all Battle Damage done to you this turn. Also, your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle during this turn.

**Mystic Swordsman LV2**

Warrior/Earth

Level 2

900/0

If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the  
monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Mystic Swordsman LV4" from your hand or Deck.

**Dark Renewal**

Trap Card

Select one monster on your side of the field and select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Sacrifice both of the monsters to Special Summon one "Dark Magician" from your deck.

**Dark Magician**

Spellcaster/Dark

Level 7

2500/2100

**Card of Sanctity**

Magic Card

Both you and your opponent draw until you each have 6 cards in your hands.

**Watapon**

Spellcaster/Light

Level 1

200/300

If this card is added to your hand by a Magic Card, Trap Card, or monster effect, Special Summon it to the field.

**Change of Heart**

Magic Card

Take control of an opponent's monster until the end of the turn.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra**

Divine Beast

Level 11

This card gains the Attack and Defense of all the monsters used to sacrifice for it. You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to increase this monster's Attack and Defense. This card is unaffected by any Magic and Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy any monster on your opponent's side of the field. You can pay any amount of Life Points to increase this monster's Attack and Defense by the number of Life Points you payed. This card can attack on the turn it was Special Summoned.

**Premature Burial**

Magic Card

Pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon any monster in your Graveyard to the field in face-up Attack position.

**Excalibur**

Equip Magic Card

Double the monster's Attack that this card was equipped to. If the player controlling the equipped monster draws a card in any way, this card is destroyed. You can choose to skip your Draw Phase during each of your turns.

So, how was it? Worth the wait? Please R&R to tell me!

Next Chapter:

Yugi and Rebecca finish their duel, the boat arrives at Duelist Kingdom, and Kaiba meets a mysterious stranger who knows everything about where they are.....


	12. Mysteries of Evolution, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, cards, or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh except my own creations. Also, I don't own any characters or settings from Days of Our Lives.

First off, thank you for getting to 20 reviews, so here is Chapter 12. Second, Time Mage, I forgot to put at the top of Chapter 11 that I changed the effect of Dark Renewal around. I think that's enough, so here is the final part of "Mysteries of Evolution."

Also, please submit some Original Characters, it would really help the story out. Check Chapter 8 for more details on this subject.

Last Time, on A New Mission:

_"Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Rebecca directly, with God Cannon Blast!"_

_Yugi: 5700_

_Rebecca: 2500_

_"Premature Burial will Special Summon back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon (3500/2300) at a cost of only 800 Life Points!" Rebecca said happily._

_Yugi: 5700_

_Rebecca: 1500_

_"Now, I activate the one card that will bring down your Winged Dragon of Ra forever.... The Magic Card called Excalibur!" Rebecca said._

_Her Horus Dragon picked up a gigantic sword from the ground, and roared in triumph as his attack greatly increased. (Horus the Black Flame Dragon: 7000/2300)_

_Horus leaped into the air, and drove his sword into Ra's head, severing it from it's body._

_Yugi: 2800_

_Rebecca: 1500_

_"This is the end, Yugi! No card you own has anywhere near the attack strength of my Horus Dragon, and all your Magic Cards are useless! Face it, there is no chance that you can defeat me!" Rebecca shouted in glee._

_Meanwhile....._

_Seto Kaiba left his mansion and headed out for the exit of Domino. As he reached it, he saw a shimmering barrier preventing him from crossing over beyond the town. He begun to think what he should do, and he saw a man approach him from the other side._

_"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Kaiba shouted to him._

_The man did not respond. He took out a gun, and fired one bullet._

_Kaiba crumpled to the ground in a heap._

_"One down, and 2 to go...." _

Yugi drew. "Rebecca... I am going to win this duel no matter what, because I have one card that can defeat your Horus the Black Flame Dragon......" Yugi told her.

"Oh, please, Yugi, we all know that you can't defeat my dragon, this is hopeless!" Rebecca said.

"Well, we will have to see. For now, I play one monster in defense mode, and 1 card face down to end my turn." Yugi said.

"Horus! Attack Yugi's face down monster now, with Horus Axe Crusher!" She shouted.

Horus flew up in the air, and brought the axe down on Yugi's defense monster, which was his Queen's Knight. (1500/1600)

"Yugi, I end my turn, just hurry up, so that I can defeat you!" Rebecca said.

"I draw! Perfect...." Yugi thought to himself.

"First, I reveal my face down card, Effect Cancel, which negates your Horus Dragon's magic stopping effect for the turn!" Yugi said.

"So what, Yugi, it still has 7000 Attack points!" Rebecca reminded him.

"Now, because I can use Magic Cards again, I will use this one, Magical Academy! This allows me to discard 2 cards from my hand, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster monster, and it's Attack is increased by 500, and Level increased by 2!" Yugi said.

"Now, with my Magical Academy, I Special Summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode!" (2800/1700) Yugi said.

"Yugi, open your eyes, YOUR MONSTER CANNOT DEFEAT MINE!" Rebecca screamed angrily.

"Oh, I can't yet, but it will be able to in just a second!" Yugi told her.

"You are bluffing!" Rebecca raged.

"Oh, really? I activate my rarest card, the magical Eye of Timaeus, and I choose to combine it with my Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi said.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca said in obvious terror.

"This will combine to form my ultimate monster, my Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi said. (2600/1200)

Rebecca laughed. "That's your ultimate monster? Horus could destroy that in a second, without any effort at all!" She said.

"Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl! Attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 now!" Yugi commanded.

Suddenly, Horus exploded into a million pieces.

"What did you do?" Rebecca screamed at Yugi.

"My Dragon Knight's special ability allows me to discard 1 card from my hand to destroy a monster that I attack, and it negates the Battle Damage!" Yugi explained.

"Rebecca, I end my turn." Yugi told her.

Rebecca drew. "Yugi, I end my turn, just finish me off now." She told him.

"I draw! Rebecca, I won't let anything happen to your soul, as I activate this Magic Card, Orichalcos Arrow!" Yugi said.

An angel appeared, shooting an arrow at the Orichalcos Seal, destroying it.

"Now! Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl! Attack Rebecca directly!" Yugi said.

The mighty attack defeated Rebecca, ending the duel.

Yugi: 2800

Rebecca: 0

Rebecca slowly stood up.

"Yugi! Oh, thank you for saving me! I knew my boyfriend wouldn't let me down!" She said happily.

Rebecca jumped up into Yugi's arms, kissing him. Yugi started to blush.

"Rebecca, it was nothing, really, NOT NOW...." He told her.

A call rang out through all the rooms. "We are now arriving at Duelist Kingdom, please get your deck ready."

"Rebecca, I guess I will see you later, all right?" Yugi told her.

"Ok, Yugi, good luck in the tournament!" Rebecca said, as she kissed him again.

"What was that about?" Everyone asked.

On the island......

Kaiba slowly began to wake up. "What happened?" He thought. "I remember being shot and falling down, and that's it...."

The man who shot him entered the room.

Kaiba immediately stood up and asked him "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "All in good time, Kaiba, all in good time....."

"Since you want to know so much what happened, I guess I can tell you. My name is Tony DiMera, and it is all because of me that you are on this island. The island is split up into 2 parts, one part is for the people of Domino, and the other part is for the people of Salem. If you would like, you can join my father and I, and you will be able to return to your real hometown very shortly. If you refuse, I can have you killed instantly."

Kaiba thought about it. "I guess I have no choice, I will join you, what do I have to do?"

"For right now, what I want you to do is go into the jungle, and kill these people." Tony said. He showed Kaiba a picture of 4 people.

"Your targets are Roman Brady, Hope Brady, John Black, and Bo Brady. Roman and Hope should be relatively easy to get rid of, because they have been through so much here, thanks to me.... The other two, John and Bo, found out all their "dead" relatives and friends were held captive on the island, and flew a plane here to rescue them. They will be a little tougher to kill, because John works for the ISA, and Bo is a cop, but it should overall be easy for you."

Tony handed Kaiba a rifle. "This gun is filled with tranquilizer darts, knock them out, and then kill them however you like."

"And what if I refused? What if I just shot and killed you right now?" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh, I wouldn't think about that, Kaiba." Tony laughed. He pulled out a picture of Mokuba. "If you do anything to me, my henchmen have strict orders to go ahead and kill him on the spot."

"All right, I will do what you say." Kaiba said in defeat.

"Good, good.... Report back to me when the job is completed."

Kaiba thought to himself. "I think I am going to find these people and tell them what is going on here...."

Cards Played:

**Queen's Knight**

Warrior/Earth

Level 4

1500/1600

**Magical Academy**

Quick-Play Magic Card

Discard 2 Cards from your hand. Special Summon one Spellcaster-type monster from your hand to the field. Increase the monster's Attack by 500, and it's Level by 2. During the turn this card is activated, negate your opponent's Magic and Trap card effects that target the monster Special Summoned by this card.

**Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl**

Level ?

2600/1200

Combination: Dark Magician Girl Eye of Timaeus

When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0, and destroy the attacked monster.

How was it? Please R&R!

Next Chapter: Kaiba finds the 4 people on his target list, the first official Duelist Kingdom duel begins, and one of the highest ranking members of DOOM finds his first victim....


End file.
